Save Me
by chickenbutt301
Summary: Where do you go once you run away from home? The shouts are loud. The fights are unbearable. But maybe it was all for the better.  oneshot SakuXIta


A/N: Hey guys! So i'm back! Haha...i know i haven't written or updated since like...may 2010 but i thought that i should start writing again. I had writer's block for the longest of times and so this was a small one shot that i wrote up to try and get over that. This story's a bit rough around the edges and its definitely not one of my best works. I'm not sure if i really like it or not, but i couldn't just give up on the plot. It's kinda weird that i'm writing this story now cause this coming week i have finals and i'm supposed to be studying...hmmmm... hhahaa, sorry if the story isn't as great as my others but i hope that you all enjoy and comment on what you think!

* * *

...

...

_Save Me_

_..._

_...  
_

It had started at 6:00 PM that night. To Sakura, it seemed like this would never end. All of her senses had been thrummed out painfully by the racket but she lay there in the darkness of her room, hoping that it would all be over soon. She was a medic. She was strong. She was supposed to be able to handle this. But she couldn't. And as she lay curled up on her futon, all thoughts vanished from her head as her mind focused in on downstairs.

* * *

"Well maybe that's why you NEVER get anywhere in life Sakuno!"

"Don't you _dare_ try to make this about me Yoichi or so help me I will run you down with a knife!"

7:00 PM

"Are you threatening me woman!"

"YES I am DARLING and don't you even think you'll get away with hitting me!"

8:00 PM

"Let's see about that why don't we!"

"GO AHEAD and we'll just see-"

9:00 PM

* * *

It was now 10:00 PM

"STOP IT! JUST SHUP UP!" Sakura, in her large pajama shirt, hair mussed, face red, finally stood at the foot of the stairs, rage emanating from her entire form. The strong façade she was holding up in front of her parents suddenly crumpled as her eyes rested on the knife in her mother's hand and the vase Sakura had bought for her father in her dad's hand. Crinkling her face to hold back the tears, Sakura stood rigid at her spot by the banister.

Lowering her voice to muster her wavering tone, the frustrated kunoichi spoke.

"Can't you guys just shut the _fuck_ up? Why can't you just" Pausing after her voice cracked, she swallowed before letting a single tear drop.

"just see me? Does it always have to be about your possessions or what's rightfully yours? Why didn't you guys just _for once_…_for once just love me more than any of your belongings?_" Biting her lip, Sakura looked down, too disgusted to look her parent's faces.

Hearing the cling of the knife hit the kitchen floor, she felt her mother take a hesitant step towards her.

"Oh…sweetie, you know that's not-"

Head shooting up quickly, Sakura sidestepped her mom's outstretched arm as if she had been burned.

"_Don't touch me._ And don't lie to me."

Back stepping towards the front door, Sakura hastily grabbed the house keys while shoving her feet into her boots.

Before turning the knob of the door open, the medic paused a few seconds before turning around slowly to look back at her parent's shocked faces.

"You know…my 18th birthday's in three days, did you know? And that'll be the happiest day of my life. It'll be the day that I can get the hell out of this place. It'll be the day that I can get the hell away from you guys." With those last cold words, Sakura jerked open the door and stepped out into the frosty night air before slamming the door closed.

...

...

As the silence consumed the air around her, Sakura rapidly walked away from the house of hell, crossing her arms to keep whatever warmth was left in her, mentally cursing herself for forgetting to wear a jacket since it was still winter and snow was falling around her in a quick pace.

Feet crunching beneath the packed snow, the only light that guided her path was a few streetlamps stationed in intervals between the streets. Slowly as the heat of the moment suddenly wore out, fat globs of salty warm tears began leaking down the pale cheeks of the medic continuously. The realization just seemed hit her that she had just severed ties with her own flesh and blood.

But this was no matter. Her real family was now awaiting her with open arms.

Now knowing her destination, her pace quickened with confident strides in the direction she wanted to go in. Ignoring the stinging cold invading her entire body, Sakura fell into a small jog. If she wanted to reach her destination on the other side of the town before midnight, she should better start now seeing as all the train stations were closed.

Setting off at a brisk pace, she trained her eyes on the glowing city lights that could be seen from the hill and never let her gaze fall away.

* * *

It was 1:00 AM.

An hour over her goal time, but at least she had made it. By now, the snow was falling at a brisk pace, covering the grounds in fresh blankets of fine white powder.

Looking behind her stance from the familiar front door, she saw her footprints stamped into the ground as she attempted to control her breathing for a few minutes. Cheeks pink and flushed, nose slightly red and hair damp with melted snow, Sakura dried the last remaining vestiges of tears from her eyes before hesitantly knocking on the mahogany door softly so as not to wake up the parent's of the household.

After a minute, Sakura was able to make out a small bit of shuffling before the door finally opened to reveal her long time friend, Uchiha Sasuke.

Having been there for her through all of her struggles, his face now held a sense of understanding-a complete change from the tired way his face looked for the first seconds he had opened the door.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't break when seeing him.

But sometimes promises can never be kept.

And so she launched herself into his arms, crumpling into the safety of his arms before finally letting out her heart wrenching sobs.

Silently pulling her gently into the warmth of the Uchiha compounds, Sasuke quietly closed the door before leading her towards the living room whilst carefully laying a blanket over the two of them as he rubbed her back soothingly. This issue had been dragging out for quite a few years already, but it was only now that it had gotten so bad. He knew the violence that was always in her house and it killed him inside to think that he couldn't do anything about it. His entire family practically made up the entire police force damn it! But he couldn't bring himself to report this. He was scared of pulling Sakura away from the only related family she had. So for now, all he could do was hold her, hoping to console her in some weak attempt at comfort.

* * *

4:00 AM

Shutting his bedroom door quietly, Sasuke tiptoed out towards the hall while rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had finally gotten his pink-haired friend to fall asleep and he was _not_ about to risk the chance of waking her with his snores. (He found out about his "siren snores"-dubbed by Naruto, when at a sleepover at Sakura's once)

Padding down the stairs, he started when he suddenly looked up to see the almighty Superintendent Chief…a.k.a. his _aniki_. Grimacing, he nodded at his brother.

"Aniki"

Returning the gesture, Itachi responded.

"Otouto. Is there a reason why you are still awake at this hour?" His quiet voice still held a sense of authority to it, only subtly softened in tone when speaking to his little brother.

"It was hard trying to get Sakura to fall asleep. I practically just spent the past three hours reading "Medications and its Sources" to her." Scrunching up his face, Sasuke brushed past his brother.

"I'll be on the downstairs couch if you need me or something."

With the full intention of getting to the couch as soon as possible, Sasuke nearly growled when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter with Sakura?" Itachi had enough information about his little brother's friend to know that she was not under the best of circumstances at her home.

"I don't know what happened this time, but it seems it was pretty bad." Shrugging, Sasuke then proceeded onwards towards his destination.

Watching him disappear into the living room, Itachi quietly sighed before making his way back upstairs. After having just gotten back from the station, Itachi honestly just wanted to get his three hours of sleep before returning, once again to his building. But upon passing Sasuke's room, his keen senses picked up the slight restless creaking of the bed and the small whimpers.

Without giving himself time to think out the situation, Itachi entered the room with practiced quietness. Upon entering, he found Sakura tangled up around the sheets as she continuously tossed around in the bed, arms moving here and there. With a slightly frustrated expression, Itachi slowly unbuckled the shackles of gear on him before swapping his police uniform for one of Sasuke's more comforting clothing.

He didn't know what compelled him to stay with this little pink-haired medic, but he felt that it was the least he could do since she had saved his life so many times before. Lying propped up in his brother's bed, Itachi hesitantly reached out to stroke Sakura's long pink locks as he realized that her whimpers had gradually decreased in consistency.

Truth be told, he had always had some sort of soft spot for his little brother's female friend. Maybe it was the way she was so passionate about her work. Or maybe how she wasn't an ardent fan girl of his. It could also have something to do with the way she would always softly laugh whenever he woke up in a hospital bed. And the way she would rub soothing circles on his injuries with ointment…it could also-

Stop right there.

Snapping out of his dazed wonderments, Itachi growled slightly under his breath in frustration before slowly retracting his hand when Sakura had fallen back into a somewhat fitful sleep. Swiftly rising from the bed, Itachi slipped out of Sasuke's room before shutting himself up in his own with no intention of telling his _otouto_ of that encounter.

...

...

Her head was pounding when she woke up from her sleep. Lying in bed for a few minutes, Sakura allowed the previous nights events wash back into her mind, leaving her stressed and frustrated. Taking a look around the room and realizing it was Sasuke's, she glanced tiredly at the clock and realized that it read 6:00 AM at the moment. Way too early in Sakura's mind to be up.

But knowing that it would be impossible to fall back asleep, she quietly rose off from the bed, missing the comforting warmth of the sheets that shielded her from winter's cruel coldness. And once she had tiptoed her way downstairs, she smiled apologetically at her friend's lumpy form on the couch.

Making her way into the kitchen, Sakura made a beeline for the refrigerator which she knew always contained a fresh stock of sweet red tea. Smiling bitterly when remembering the times her mother used to make that drink for her on hot summer days, Sakura opened the little carton and took a hesitant sip, swirling the cool liquid around in her parched mouth. Taking in everything that had just happened, Sakura sighed in distress. Where would she go now? She most certainly was not going to go back to that house she once called 'home'. She already worked a job down at the hospital, but she still hadn't gotten enough saved up to afford renting out a place. Maybe Ino's parents would let her stay at their place for a little while until she could find a permanent home. And surely, she would have to find a way to repay whoever she stayed with for feeding her. How would she deal with her parents? She knows that things hadn't always been the greatest between her and her parents, but she was most certainly not raised to ignore relations.

Hopping onto the island-counter in the middle of the kitchen, Sakura buried her head in her hands, taking slow dragging breaths to calm herself before she entered into a fit of hysteria. Everything seemed to be falling apart in her life so quickly, mainly her parents. She was scared also, having left her mom and dad alone in that house. Who knows what they would do to each other if Sakura wasn't there to watch over them like a fucking supervisor.

Suddenly, a quiet and barely audible tap on the door frame made Sakura jump in alarm. Whipping her head to the right, her eyes widened when she realized she had been caught in her weakened state by Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi.

The perfect son and heir of the Uchiha clan. Quiet, calm, strong, kind Itachi. Head of the police force, he always held an aura of authority and poise wherever he went that always made Sakura so self-conscience. Although he was a man, she felt that he contained much more grace than she could ever possibly achieve in a lifetime.

Quickly putting down her arms from her face, Sakura ducked her head in a silent greeting to Sasuke's older brother. She could see that he was about to head off to work again by his uniform. Even though she had reminded him plenty of times to get some more rest, she knew that was an impossible deed that would probably never be fulfilled.

Self-consciously wrapping her arms around herself, the pink-haired medic watched from under her lashes as Itachi slowly came to a stand-still in front of her, his narrow hips just grazing her knee caps from where she was currently seated. Knowing that she should look up at him, she still quickly made up her mind that she rather liked keeping her head right where it was at the moment. After a pause in silence when Itachi came to the understanding that she refused to look up at, he let out a small huff of air before cupping her face in his large hands.

Breath hitching softly in her throat, Sakura felt a pair of warm hands engulf the bottom of her face as his powerfully gentle hands coaxed her into meeting his eyes. Watching with bated breath, Sakura clenched her hands into small fists as Itachi quietly turned her face first this way and then that way after close inspection.

Then finally looking her directly in the eye, Sakura was able to see the specks of cobalt blue that tinted his deep onyx eyes-something not seen in Sasuke's she noted mentally.

"Are you hurt?"

_Did they hurt you?_

The soft question that held underlying meanings seemed to be asked with true concern and protectiveness. Something that Sakura's parents never showed and yet here was Itachi, her best friend's _older brother_ who showed so much more compassion towards her well being than the very people who gave life to her. Touched by the question and confused with why the world had to be like this, Sakura felt hot tears well up into her eyes as her vision became blurry and she could no longer see those blue specks of cobalt.

Lowering her eyes, she cursed herself as streaks of tears ran down her face. Trying to hide her face away, she found that it was impossible with Itachi's hands still holding her in a firm grip as if telling her not to. Holding back the painful sobs that were itching to break free, she could numbly recall the feeling of rough pads of fingers gently wiping at her cheeks before she was suddenly pressed against a warm heat source. It took her a full minute to come to her senses and realize that she was resting against Itachi's chest, but at this moment, Sakura felt so miserable that all she could really do was bury her face into the crook of his neck and cry as quietly as she could as the Uchiha rubbed slow circles down her back.

All thoughts of embarrassment washed away as the moments went on and Sakura lost track of where she was. It was right then, in a fleeting moment through all the sadness and confusion that one small thought popped into the medic's mind.

_I think I've fallen for my best friend's hot older brother._

_Shit._

And as that thought passed by, blood rushed to her cheek's as she awkwardly wiped her face of tears, trying her best seeing as how her arm was somewhat smushed between their two bodies. But when finally satisfied at her now semi-dry cheeks, Sakura pulled back, looking down into her lap apologetically.

Clearing her throat softly, Sakura whispered a soft thank you. Feeling his hand rest momentarily on top of her head, she looked up just in time to see him fold his jacket over his shoulder before giving a small smile at her and leaving the kitchen. Sitting lamely on the counter with her hands pressed against her cheeks, Sakura wasn't sure how long she had sat there until Sasuke tiredly shuffled into the kitchen, pausing to give her a weird look before going to open the refrigerator.

"What? You got kissed in the past couple hours or something?" Sasuke mumbled, tossing her a carton of orange juice before sitting on the chair of the counter Sakura was still perched on.

"…Huh?...oh!...n-no, of course not!" Raising his eyebrows at the clumsy response, he merely shrugged before mumbled something that sounded suspiciously close to "crazy woman".

"By the way, mom wants you to stay with us for now."

"But-"

"That wasn't a question Sak." Sasuke made sure to give her a pointed look before focusing back on his food.

That meant she got to see Itachi.

Every

Single

Day

.

Dear lord

Cursing herself for the sudden infatuation with him, Sakura fanned herself subtly before slipping off the counter.

"Then can I go back to get my stuff at least?"

"Have Itachi take you there when he's back home from work."

Jaw literally dropping open, she stared at him for a couple incredulous seconds.

"Trying to catch bugs in your mouth or something?" Snickering silently, Sasuke immediately fell mute when a hand wacked him on the back of his head.

"I'm perfectly capable of going by myself. Or you could take me!" Gesturing around, she looked at him in a hoping gaze.

"No, you're not going by yourself. End of story. And apparently mom says it has to be Itachi. He's a better choice anyways, he's an officer- people just don't seem to argue with guys in uniform…" Watching him on his weird rant, Sakura gave up trying to listen and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, fine. But until he gets back, which will be 4 AM, your room is _mine."_ Smiling sweetly at him, Sakura saluted before making her way towards Sasuke's gloomy room.

Maybe pinkifying it would look nice. And she could clean out the dust from the window blinds so that light actually had a chance to shine in. Chuckling to herself softly, she quickly changed out of her clothes and into some of Sasuke's sweats and shirt before stampeding into his bed and covering herself with mounds of blankets.

If only she could just sleep away until next year…that would be nice. You never have problems when you're asleep and everything just feels…so….lovely….

* * *

...

...

"Sakura for god's sake, wake up!" A very irritated voice growled next to her ear.

Slowly coming into consciousness, said-pink-haired medic scrunched her noise at the unpleasant voice that was currently invading her senses before cracking an eye open to glare at the intruder.

"No…go away." Flipping the covers over her head, she felt the urge to curse when she felt the blankets immediately being pulled off of her.

"It's already three in the afternoon. You can't just sleep away everything, Sakura." Sasuke's parental voice annoyed her even further.

Sticking out a leg from under the covers, Sakura snickered as she gave one hard shove of Sasuke's butt as he slid to the ground with a muted cuss.

"Damn it Sakura! Get up. Now."

Taking both of her ankles, Sasuke tugged her off the bed in one swift motion, bed covers and pillows all included.

"I'm UP. It's your fault anyways! You won't even let me go back to get my stuff."

"I'm doing it for your safety Sak, you know I am." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Pausing from her mad rampaging flailing, Sakura looked up at him, feeling quilt that she had been so thoughtless.

Nodding, Sakura whispered a small 'thanks' before getting up and going downstairs for some lunch.

* * *

...

...

Ok.

Where was Itachi.

It was already 4:10 A.M. and Sakura was beginning to get a bit antsy.

Sure she was tired as hell. Of course she wanted nothing more than to go sleep. But seeing as how Sasuke was in _his own_ fucking bed, Sakura had nowhere else to sleep. And she was certain that she would most definitely _not_ sleep on the couch. One bad mishap had scarred the little pink-haired medic for life.

...

After what seemed like another agonizing ten minutes, Sakura could hear the muted click of the front door opening as she quickly shuffled to the around the corner to get to the door.

As she rounded the corner towards the door, Sakura nearly shrieked when she suddenly felt her wrists being restrained as she was manhandled against the wall with her chest coming in contact with something…_someone_…particularly warm.

Breathing heavily from fright and adrenaline, Sakura cringed when she sensed the presence coming closer to towards her and held her breath for dear life. But as the figure inched closer, a soft light from the kitchen glowed slightly of the face, illuminating its contours.

Itachi.

Relief washed over Sakura as she let out a breath and tilted her head back against the wall. Itachi, seeming to realize who had just so happened to sneak up on him, softened his vice-like grip on her wrists currently pinned behind her back squished to the wall. But he didn't let go.

Confused, Sakura looked up, ready to ask what he was doing until all the words died in her throat. Itachi, as cool as ever, had seemed to be just a hint shaken up by this encounter as he slowly came to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

Heart rate accelerating, Sakura could feel every puff of air Itachi let out before swallowing hard.

"…h-hi…" Sakura attempted weakly, mentally berating herself for the stupid greeting at such a time.

Tilting his head towards her, Itachi unhurriedly raised his head before looking straight into her eyes. Sakura really thought her heart just went into cardiac arrest as the officer came _even closer_ to her so that their noses were almost touching. Then in the barest of voices, Itachi spoke gently.

"Next time Sakura…call out my name…" Saying it so softly that Sakura had to strain her ears to hear, she was able to manage a weak 'ok' as Itachi leaned in slightly so their breaths were mingling. It would be so easy to just close those couple centimeters of distance like he's secretly wanted to do from the day he had met her. Of course his attraction for her had been hidden from everyone in his family save for Shisui who would mercilessly taunt him every day.

Every.

Single.

Fucking.

Day.

And today, Shisui had just brewed up another fantasy of this little pink-haired medic currently pressed against him that had Shisui uncomfortably pressed against the wall with Itachi's knee jabbed painfully into his back with a string of colorful words thrown at each other.

But that was enough to set Itachi off. He didn't know what he was going to do. But he certainly wouldn't keep his feelings inside any longer. He was going to get her someway and claim her as forever his.

Letting out a disappointed breath, Itachi backed away, released his grip on her wrists as he watched as Sakura slumped against the wall tiredly.

Turning around, he took a few steps towards the coat closet before he felt a hesitant hand on his arm and looked over his shoulder to see Sakura's uncertain face.

"Ah…If it's not too much trouble for you…Sasuke said that you would be willing to take me back to my house to grab my stuff…"

Oh right. His father had called him up during work to make sure he completed this task.

Shrugging his jacket back on and locating his keys, he gently pushed Sakura towards the door, smirking as he felt her shiver against his hand that was resting on her lower back.

Oh yes.

His indeed.

* * *

"You can stay in the car, I'll just run in quickly to get some stuff that I really need."

'_It's not like I have much in my room to begin with.'_

Without waiting for a response, Sakura got out and jogged up to her door before entering into it.

The house was surprisingly quiet and all the lights were off downstairs. Normally, her parents would be arguing again somewhere down here so one of them could make a dramatic exit through the front door.

Taking the steps by two, Sakura passed through the hall, walking by her parents room.

Wait.

Backtrack.

Ever so slowly peeking through the crack in the door, Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

Was that her dad….with another woman?

And more incredulous, they weren't exactly what you call decent at the moment!

Glancing at the various beer bottles on the bedside, Sakura stumbled back towards the stairs, hitting her back sharply on the corner of the stairs.

Reflex tears springing to her eyes, Sakura heard a grumble and a shout.

"Who's there!"

Without thought, Sakura tore down the stairs, reaching the bottom and heading towards the door.

Suddenly, a big heavy weight landed on her as she screamed in pain as she felt her leg break under pressure as the two tumbled to the ground.

Screaming under the big dead weight of her father, Sakura thrashed about as she hit anything that was in arms length from her.

Hearing her dad, Yoichi, grunt in pain from her abuse, he growled angrily before snatching up her wrists in one giant hand and giving a hard slap to the his daughter's cheek.

Pain exploded in her mind as Yoichi jostled around her leg as he straddled her to the ground.

"Whatter you here for you bitchh?" Yoichi slurred, pinned her even more painfully to the ground.

"Where's mom! You're drunk!" Sakura screamed, twisting and turning around even more.

There was a moment of silence before she heard him give out a slurred chuckle.

"…you know what I did with yer momm?"

Leaning in so that Sakura could smell the alcohol in his breath, Yoichi laughed.

"I raped her…and then I threw her out in the streets. You and her ruined my life…and yer just gonna have the same fate as her you bitch."

Realization dawned on Sakura quickly just before she felt his sausage fingers roughly jerk up her shirt.

Screaming help for Itachi, Sakura tried with her last remaining strength to kick off the sickingly heavy weight off of her as tears continuously rolled down her cheeks.

Yelping when her shirt was torn off and the cold air hit her, Sakura managed to whack him in the head with her foot as she shouted for help.

_Where are you Itachi?_

Sobbing even louder when she felt her bra discarded, Sakura's piercing shriek rang throughout the house as she felt her chest being mercilessly groped in a fashion she knew would bruise her.

Crying, Sakura went limp under Yoichi, losing strength to fight against him.

She was sure she had a concussion from the impact of the floor as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the sound of a zipper until the cold draft of wind hit her legs.

And then.

It was all gone.

Maybe she dreamed it, but she could hear distinct sounds of gurgles of pain and harsh rustling. And then, she was warm…and being lifted into these arms that seemed really familiar.

The next time she opened her eyes, she saw her house from outside. Why were there so many police cars with flashing lights? Then, the sweet beautiful image of Itachi came into view as she saw him lean in to buckle her into her seat before she blanked out again.

It was right then, in a fleeting moment through all the confusion and pain that one small thought popped into the medic's mind.

_I am, indeed, in love with Uchiha Itachi._

_

* * *

_

...

...

Why is everything white?

Hm….and cold.

Sakura hated the cold.

Wrinkling her nose, she slowly opened her eyes and stared upwards at the ceiling. And the beeping sounded suspiciously like…

Oh fuck.

The night's happenings flooded back into her head as she sighed out tiredly, feeling as lost as ever. Lifting a hand up, she muttered a string of curses at the sight of the IV needle and clip on her finger. Yanking the tubes from her nose and, she carefully sat up and inspected herself as she pulled aside the covers.

A broken leg…maybe a concussion?

Looking down her gown, Sakura winced at seeing the purplish bruised wrapping around her body as she gingerly slid her legs to the floor. As she glanced out the window, she realized that it was nighttime and the city lights could be seen. In all that has happened, Sakura still took a few minutes to admire the beauty of the landscape before her eyes fell to a figure that was hunched over on a chair next to the window.

She knew he knew that she was awake. But his head was resting in his hands as those long tresses of raven black hair cascaded down his shoulders.

Frowning at the silence, Sakura carefully stood onto her uninjured leg while holding onto the pole that held her IV fluids. Taking small hops towards the man, she saw him slightly lift up his head at the sound right before she reached him and her leg gave out. Reaching out to catch her before she fell into him, Sakura slid into his lap with her good leg beside his thigh as the injured one rested off the chair.

Sakura frowned even more when she felt Itachi quickly retract his hands from her waist, fearing that he would hurt her. Feeling bold and stubborn, Sakura caught both of his hands and led them to hold her at the waist.

Cupping his face in her small hands, she felt happy when he finally met her eyes.

"Hi." Sakura whispered, offering a small smile.

Seeing him struggle with his mind, Itachi suddenly pulled her smaller frame into his as he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Maybe too tight for her bruises.

Hearing her gasp at the sudden pain, Itachi immediately released her with a horrified expression on his face. Reaching towards her and then retracting his hands several times, Itachi frustratingly slammed his hands down onto the arm rests as he clenched and unclenched his fists. This is the first time in years he has ever felt so weak and helpless. He wasn't able to protect her from this happening .He should have stayed with her the entire time instead of waiting. And by the time he felt an irking feeling, it was already too late.

Feeling a pair of warm hands coaxing his fists to relax, he reluctantly let her lead his hands back onto her hips before he felt her lean into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for saving me…" He heard her whisper.

Feeling a surge of anger erupt from himself, he took hold of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Why? Why are you thanking me Sakura? I didn't make it in time. I wasn't able to do my job. I. Failed. I-"

"Stop it Itachi." Sakura told him sternly. Now the roles had been reversed and it was Sakura who had grabbed a fistful of his raven locks and tugged his face closer to hers.

"It was my choice to go in there by myself. Nothing would have changed that. But it was you who got there in time. You saved me." Angrily breathing, Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Her hair was messed up. Her gown was too big for her. Her eyes had dark circles under them. And even though he could practically see the angry smoke being emitted from her ears, he thought that she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Loosening her grip on his hair until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Sakura looked at him. This position currently gave her an advantage in height and Sakura was loving every minute of it.

"Now are we going to beat around the bush all night long? 'Cause I think it's about damn time you kissed me." Sakura whispered with a smile.

Sakura was able to see a flicker of light flash through Itachi's eyes before she finally felt his lips meet hers. Giggling into his mouth, she sighed appreciatively when he tugged at her bottom lip and opened her mouth for him. Dancing around with his tongue, Sakura started to feel her lungs begin to give out as she pulled back, breathing heavily. Resting her forehead against his for a second, she felt him tilt his head up to give a few more long dragging kisses before Sakura leaned into his chest.

Tucking her head under his head, Itachi ran his fingers gently through her pink tresses as he stared out into the city lights.

She was his.

The sudden thought had Itachi smirking as he held her even closer.

He couldn't wait to rub it into Shisui's face that he was in love with the most beautiful woman on the earth.

And that she loved him back.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Yayyy. haha, so that was it. I feel like it seemed a bit short, but i really didn't know how else to end it! So i hoped you guys all enjoyed it and review if you can ^^ Now it's time for me to do some mass crammin and jammin for my finals! I'll update as soon as i can!

-chicken


End file.
